Total Drama Island My Way
by ZachSwag
Summary: You all know the same old boring story of total drama island. What if it went a different way? My way :P


Chris: Now that we've met our 24 campers, lets put them into teams! Gwen, Trent, Justin, Leshawna, Heather, Cody, Owen, Izzy, Beth, Lindsay Noah and Zach. You guys are the Screaming Gophers! Courtney, DJ, Eva, Duncan, Katie, Harold, Sadie, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Emily and Ezekiel! Your the Killer Bass!

 **CC**

Trent: Is it just me, or is that Gwen girl pretty cute

Harold: Our team logo is so awesome...

 **END CC**

Chris: Your first challenge begins in 1 hour! For now just chill out and make friends or enemies, I could really care less. Hahahaha.

 **Gopher Cabins**

Trent: Hey guys, were can I put my guitar?

Justin: I don't really care.

 **CC**

Trent: That Justin guy seems pretty rude..Meh its the first day, it cant be that bad!

 **End CC**

Justin: Guys just make sure

Owen: Hey Zach, are you ok man?

Zach: *Looks at Owen* Ya man I'm fine, I'm just a bit anxious about having my sister on this show, I mean shes bossed me around my whole life and now it could get even worse!

Trent: *Walks over* Don't sweat it bro, we'll make sure your sister isn't a villain in this.

Zach: *Smiles* Thanks guys

 **CC**

Zach: So I've actually made a friend...awesome! So I didn't need the book to help me make friends! Told ya so mum!

Justin: That Zach Guy is such a nerd. You can tell just by looking at him! He's obviously not going to make it far.

 **End CC**

Noah: *Reading a book* Guys can you keep it down over there? Thanks.

Trent: Were trying to help our new friend

Noah: *Not looking up* And I should care why?

Owen: *Rolls eyes*

Chris: Contestants, please meet me in the mess hall!

XX

As I'm walking to the mess hall I bump into Beth

Beth: Oh sorry Zach *Blushes*

Zach: No problem Beth *Walks into Mess hall*

 **CC**

Beth: So I may have a tiny crush on Zach...

 **End CC**

Chris: Ok campers how are you finding breakfast?

Heather: This counts as food? Huh, who knew?

Gwen: I'm with Heather, does this really count?

As Gwen said that, the food on her spoon started to move

Zach: Aw man that is just disgusting...

Chris: Gophers settle down, its time for our first challenge of the season!

Katie: It's not going to be anything hard is it?

DJ: Its our first challenge, how hard can it be?

 **Fast-forward to everyone on the cliff in their swimsuits**

DJ: Oh *BEEP*

Chris: Killer Bass, your up first. Lets see who jumps!

Bridgette: Ok I'll go first *Jumps*

Tyler: She made it! I'm next! *Jumps but hits bell*

Eva: Look out below *Jumps*

Geoff: Woohoo! *Jumps*

Duncan: ... *Jumps*

Ezekiel: Yee ha! *Jumps*

Bass: 6

Harold: Yes *Pumps fist than jumps*

Harold: AH! *Does the splits as he lands*

Zach: Yep, thats gotta hurt big time...

 **CC**

Cody: Dat nutshot doe xDDDD

Harold: My Kiwis! *Holds his kiwis*

Duncan: Man that was hilarious!

 **End CC**

Chris: Hold up..Thats 7 jumpers! 5 of you still gotta jump

DJ: Nu uh, no way man.

Chris: Scared of hights?

DJ: Ever since I was a little kid

Chris: That's ok big guy, but unfortunately that also makes you a chicken, so you gotta wear this for the rest of the day! (Gives DJ chicken hat)

DJ: Aw man

 **CC**

DJ: Sorry team I just couldn't do it!

Leshawna: Don't sweat it big guy!

Heather: ...Loser...

 **End CC**

Chris: Katie, Sadie your up.

Katie&Sadie: Were coming Killer Bass! *Jumps off*

Chris: Emily, Katie. Its down to you two!

Emily: OK Courtney, lets do this!

Courtney: Chris, I have a medical condition

Chris: What condition?

Courtney: A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs.

Zach: You mean sanity?

Noah&Trent: *Laughs*

Chris: You could chicken out, but that could cost your team the win. And then they could hate you.

Emily: Don't worry about it Chris, Princess over here is jumping

Courtney: And who's gonna make me?

Emily: I am *Pushes Courtney off cliff*

Courtney: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Lands in water*

Courtney: *From the water* You are so going to here from my attorney!

Emily: At least you landed safely princess *Jumps off*

Chris: And thats 1 chicken and 11 jumpers for the Bass, Screaming Gophers your up! For the win you need everyone to jump! And if you do, we will throw in some swinging crate holders for part 2 of the challenge!

Trent: Nice! OK guys, who's up first?

Gophers: ...

Heather: Sorry but I'm not jumping

Beth: Why not?

Heather: Hello national tv? I'll get my hair wet.

Zach: Your joking?

Gwen: I'm with 4 eyes over there, your kidding right?

Leshawna: Oh your jumping.

Heather: And why is that?

Leshawna: Becuase I'm not losing this challenge!

Heather: *Smirks* Oh ya? Make me?

Leshawna: *Lifts Heather and throws her in water*

Heather: Leshawna, you are so dead for that!

Leshawna: Hey, I threw you in safely didn't I? Now I just hope I can land safely too. *Jumps* AHHHHH

Lindsay: I thought this was going to be a talent contest!

Chris: *Laughs* Ya! No!

Lindsay: *Jumps* AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Gwen: *Jumps* GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cody: *Jumps* WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Izzy: *Jumps* YAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Justin: *Jumps* ...

Beth: I..I can't do it! I'm too scared *Shouts to bottom* I'm sorry!

Cody&Leshawna: Bwak Bwak!

Lindsay: That is like so lame. Right?

Heather: FULLY lame.

Noah: Whatever.. *Jumps*

Trent: Lets do this *High Fives Owen and jumps* YAAAAAAAAA!

Zach: Owen are you gonna do it?

Owen: No way man!

Zach: Neither am I buddy!

Chris: Since the Gophers have 3 chickens, the Killer Bass win!

Bass: *Cheers*

 **On the way to the cabins**

Heather: Thanks a lot for wussing out Zach!

Zach: What? Owen and Beth chickened out as well!

Heather: Just so you know, you'll be the one going home string bean. *Walks away*

Gwen: How the heck are we gonna get the crates to the cabin?

Trent: I think I got an idea..Owen! Chris said the winning team gets pop and burgers!

Owen: *Lifts up all the crates* LETS GO!

Gwen: *Whispers to Trent* Did he really say that?

Trent: *Naa, but lets not ruin the fun* *Trent Smirked*

 **CC**

Gwen: Trent is so Cool!

Trent: Gwen is so awesome, she rocks my world!

Heather: I think Gwen and Trent are starting an alliance, AND I AM THE ONLY ONE HAVING AN ALLIANCE AROUND HERE!

Zach: That Heather girl is so mean, Owen and Beth chickened out also! Why is she just picking on me? Whatever this place sucks...

 **End CC**

Beth: Finally we made it!

Ezekiel: Took them long enough eh?

Courtney: Don't worry about them Zeke, lets just focus on winning this challenge!

Duncan: Whatever you say Princess!

Emily: Haha, good one Dunc!

 **CC**

Duncan: Man Emily is so awesome! She is defenitely what I would call my dream girl

Emily: I like Duncan but not in that way! I actually have my eye on someone else *Blushes*

 **End CC**

Trent: Ok I'd say were just about done!

Lindsay: I can defenitly agree with that

Heather: I say we have someone guard the hot-tub

Justin: I'll do it! I want to work on my tan anyway

Heather: Ok good luck Justin!

 **CC**

Heather: Its all going according to plan! MUHUHAHA!

 **End CC**

As Justin falls asleep guarding the hot-tub Heather sneaks over and unscrews one of the bolts

Chris: OK campers its time to judge!

Chris Walks over to the Gopher hot-tub

Chris: Ok, this! Is a wicked hot-tub *Gophers cheer*

Chris walks over to Bass hot-tub

Chris: Ok this..this is just sad...

Chris: And the winners are..The Sc- *Gophers hot-tub breaks*

Chris: Well, thats a mega shame! The Gophers are going to elimination

Heather: Justin, I thought you guarded it!

Justin: I was! Right before I-

Heather: Fell asleep!? Seriously!?

Justin: I just felt a little drowsy!

 **Gopher Elimination**

Chris: Screaming Gophers, you've all cast your votes. When I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow. Trent. Gwen. Izzy. Heather. Owen. Noah. Lindsay. Cody. Beth and Leshawna. Zach, Justin this is the final marshmallow. It goes to...Zach! Sorry Justin but your going home!

 **CC**

Zach: Its weird..How did Heather know Justin fell asleep when all he said was "Right before I?"

 **End CC**

 **Elimination Order**

 **22nd Justin**

 **I never really liked Justin's character. I wanted to try and fit him into a plot but I couldn't come up with any ideas! Sorry to all those Justin fans but Justin gets last place :P**


End file.
